elysium_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nocturne
Faction Leaders To gain access to this group you must seek out the Regent, access will be granted to most, however a meeting is required to promote activity. Information A selective group of the cities Vampires, chosen for their worth, walking amongst the living yet hiding behind the Masquerade. The Nocturne takes the Masquerade very seriously, it is law or one of many. Watchers of other vampires, observing other kindred who may break the fundamental laws or place any other kindred at risk of exposure. All hold the duty to report a breach in the Masque no matter the seriousness of the offense and punishments may be met out IC. Their main goal's are to gain power, to pursue positions of power within the city and to hold control over these areas. On the surface they may appear eccentric or perhaps even frightening, however their true feelings and any physical traits which might otherwise reveal them for what they are remains hidden, a guise. The Nocturne is not clan specific, each clan differs from the other yet as a collective they all have one thing in common, their of kinship with others of their kind and the fierce need to protect their identity. The Nocturne holds true to a Hierarchy and the Elders or more specifically the Regent must be offered a level of respect. Every vampire to join this group will begin at the lowest rank, to move up in rank one must prove their loyalty, their devotion and worth. Their are many ranks within the structure, each with a different purpose though all with the Vampires safety in mind, remember Vampires general do not like people, humans are considered food, just as a hybrid is, again not every vampire is the same though this is again a general outline for how many feel. General Guidelines 1.Protect the Masque at all costs and do not do anything in public which would risk unveiling it. 2.Report those in and out of the group who have been seen breaking the Masque in front of non kindred. 3.Fledglings may not sire or ghoul another Vampire, as a rule most vampires do not wish to -turn- a mortal, on the occasion one wishes to do this, they must first gain the permission from the Regent or an Elder. 4.Hunting can be a risky task and fledglings are encouraged to do this only with the company of a far more experienced Vampire, this is to avoid mistakes which may be detrimental to the Fledgling. 5. Ghouls are permitted within the walls of the Nocturne Sanctuary however only experienced Vampires may bring -human meals- to this secret location. 6. Any mortal either within the sanctuary or in other locations must have their mind wiped clean of the event after a feeding, they must not recall anything that happened other than perhaps feeling a little weak, even the puncture wounds in their neck must be healed before their release. 7. The location of the sanctuary is never to be shared with a mortal or otherwise, Kindred and their ghouls are the only exception to this rule. The sanctuary is a place where the Masque may slide, where the usual precautions taken in public are not needed and because of this it must be protected.